Shoppers frequently use carts provided by merchants to gather items which they intend to purchase. To further free their hands while browsing, shoppers frequently place their purses and handbags in the carts. Purse snatchers have targeted these purses and handbags for theft thereby resulting in a loss to shoppers.
Proposals for reducing such thefts have been made in the past. Often such proposals have included a cumbersome, tether mechanism forming an integral part of a purse or handbag. Other proposals have included the placement of compartments within shopping carts to store valuables. None of these proposals has found widespread commercial acceptance. It appears that the added weight and inconvenience of carrying a tether from place to place as well as the significant cost of purchasing shopping carts with compartments has discouraged the use of such items.